


First Impressions

by ablindromance



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting as children between Yumichika and Ikkaku. Cameo by their moms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shy

"Be good now. We're going to see a close friend of mine today. Try not to get dirty and behave yourself, okay?"

Yumichika nodded obediently as his mother pat his clothing into place. As he stared into her eyes, even now he noticed how thin she was. He knew she didn't eat as much as he did, for she always emptied half her bowl for him. Under the guise of making sure he grew up strong, there were many times when she went to bed hungry. Time had somewhat weathered her face even though she was not old. Her cheeks were sharp and slightly sunken in, her body frail, but her eyes were always bright. Her dark hair was still fine and kempt, framing the fair skin of an oval face. Yumichika thought she looked as a beautiful silk kimono hung from many round pegs: the presentation was sharp but the outside was still lovely. Even the plain style of dress she wore didn't subtract from her looks.

He wore a midnight blue yukata of cotton to match his mother's, both decorated with prints of powder-white flowers falling along the shoulders and breast to gather in a pile a the lowermost hem. Where her hair was side-swept over her right shoulder, his was pulled into a small ponytail in back with a few carefully plucked bangs to frame his round face.

Yumi knew it must have been a special occasion, for they only wore these clothes for such events. He counted the number of times his wooden geta would click against the ground until he lost count. Wherever they were going was a considerable distance away from home. Clinging to his mother's hand, he watched the surroundings as they passed. They were very different from his own. 

The roads were dusty, carts lined the streets in hopes for customers, and every so often he'd see strangely dressed people pass him by. They wore blue hakama and white jackets, all neatly pressed, and though they were older than he was, they all appeared to be rather young. Their attire was a uniform befitting an academy, but there was no such schooling in the district he lived in. Most of the time these students would give a sympathetic look his way but were rushed along just as quickly as they had come. Maybe one day he would be able to talk to them and ask them where they were from. 

Pulled from his observations, he heard his mother give a sound of delight as she loosed his hand and trotted a few steps ahead.

"MadaMada!"

The other woman took steps to meet Yumi's mother halfway, embracing her. "Oh, Ayase! How I've missed you! Still so beautiful!"

"Don't be silly! You are as radiant as ever, Madarame-san. The last I heard of you, you were with child."

"Ah, yes. And look! Now you've a child of your own. Such a beautiful thing, too."

Yumichika watched both women laugh and wipe joyful tears from their eyes. He only half listened to their conversation, for he was occupied watching the woman called "Madarame-san." She was an expressive woman with a round face and fine hair twisted up into a bun. Only slightly taller than Yumi's mother, she had the same thin build and same pleasant smile. Life couldn't have been much better in this district than it was in his own, but Yumichika decided that Madarame-san was doing her best to make the most of it. He also thought she was probably a devoted and caring mother just like his.

"Well, little Yumichika, you should meet my son. Perhaps you two will become friends like your mother and I are! Ikkaku? Ikkaku, my son, there is someone I want you to meet."

Yumichika stood between his mother and Madarame-san, waiting for the summoned boy. With such a strong name, he wondered just what he would look like. His curiosity was fueled when he saw movement in the doorway. The figure was taller than himself, most likely around his age if not a year or two older, and scrawny. Yumichika watched the boy's knobby knees retreat to stand directly behind his mother, refusing to greet his guests politely.

"Ikkaku, don't be shy. Come out. This is Yumichika," she said.

Yumi just tilted his head to one side to get a better glimpse of the other.

Ikkaku audibly sighed and puffed out his chest. Forcing himself out from behind his mother, he stepped up to Yumichika and balled his fists. Yumi thought he was trying his hardest to please his mother while also trying to hide his frustrated scowl. He looked so uncomfortable, embarrassed even.

"Hajimemashite. I am Ikkaku," he forced out.

Yumichika just looked at him, noting his solid build, the narrowness of his small, dark eyes, and... a bald head. It had a shine to it from the rays of sunlight casting down. Yumichika blurted out with a delighted laugh.

"Hajimemashite, Hage-san!"

Blinking in surprise, Ikkaku angrily clenched his teeth and growled. A deep blush tore across his face and cheeks just before he stormed off to stand behind his mother again, arms folded. He wished he would have never come out in the first place.

Yumichika remained where he was, still laughing pleasantly.


End file.
